


Hiccup in the Plan

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: The ladies of Narcissa's fundraising committee are competing to see who is able to bring in the most donations for charity. She is willing to play with men's emotions and diaphragms in order to win.
Relationships: Narcissa Black-Malfoy/Terence Higgs
Kudos: 7
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Hiccup in the Plan

Terence nervously stood in the entryway of Malfoy Manor. He had been pleasantly surprised when he received the invitation for tea with the elegant Madam Malfoy. He had heard that she was on the market for a new husband, and even though there was a large age gap, he could see the many benefits of the union. 

He’d especially enjoy becoming the step-father of that little shit Draco. If his father hadn’t bought his way on to Slytherin’s quidditch team and into his spot, then Terence could have gone on to make a name for himself and probably would have ended up playing professionally. 

Terence looked up at the sound of uncontrollable hiccuping to see an older wizard quickly fleeing the parlor looking embarrassed. 

“Madam will see you now,” a house elf wearing a pink sundress said startling him. She gestured towards the recently exited door.

He quickly smoothed down his robes and followed the house elf towards his future.

“Mr. Higgs, I am delighted that you are able to join me for tea this afternoon,” Narcissa Malfoy cooed as she stood to greet him. She approached him and gently placed a kiss on each cheek. 

He felt himself flush and cleared his throat. Even though he had seen her before, her beauty was still something that was overwhelming. “Of course, I couldn’t pass up this opportunity to spend time with you Madam Malfoy,” he said with a slight bow.

“Please, call me Narcissa. It has been years since my husband died, and I think it’s time I begin to move on,” she glanced at him from under her eyelashes as she sat down. 

He leered at her, “And you can call me Terry.” He reminded himself to take things slowly and follow her lead as he sat down across from her at the table with the tea set between them..

“Before we have our tea, there is something that I hoped to ask you,” she said shyly.

“Anything,” he replied eagerly as he scooted forward in his chair. This was going better than he had dared hope.

“Well, Terry,” she cooed, “as you know, my daughter-in-law, Hermione, is the founder of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. We are currently searching for new donors to help continue our very valuable work. I was hoping that I could count on you to make a sizable donation,” she said glancing at him with a coquettish smirk. “It would give us a chance to get to spend more time together if you were involved,” she added as an afterthought.

Hesitating briefly, he considered the importance of a donation, and its effect on the forward movement of their relationship. He did want to spend more time with her...

“Of course you can count on me, Narcissa,” he said after a brief second. “In fact, if you provide me with a parchment and quill, I will send Gringotts a note to transfer the funds immediately!”

“Oh, Terry. That’s wonderful news! ” she beamed at him. “Tinky!” she called towards the hallway.

The same house-elf that had escorted Terence into the room appeared next to Narcissa. “Yes, madam?”

“Please provide Terry with some parchment and a quill. He’s agreed to make a donation to SPEW!”

The house-elf disappeared and quickly returned handing the requested items to Terence and smiled at him hesitantly.

Using the table between them, he began to write out his request for the funds to be transferred from his account to that of SPEW. Realizing that Narcissa was still watching him, he wrote down a significant number that would be sure to impress her. She hummed her approval as she saw the amount. 

Folding the parchment, he handed it to Tinky. “Please get this owled to Gringotts immediately.”

Bowing, she accepted the note and was off with a pop. His attention quickly returned to the charming woman before him.

“Thank you, Terry. Now that business is over, let’s move on to things that are a little bit more fun,” she batted her eyelashes at him as she moved to prepare him a cup of tea. “Cream? Sugar?” she asked.

“Both, thank you.” He accepted the tea from her and took a few sips without taking his eyes off her. She prepared her own tea and drank carefully as she watched him in return. 

As he carefully contemplated how to bring about the next topic of discussion he wanted, their future together, he took a large drink and began to speak, but the only sound that came out was an extremely loud and painful hiccup. Followed by another and another. He couldn’t seem to stop. 

He looked at her terrified.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his hand. “Oh, Terry, are you all right? Those sound terribly painful. Perhaps you had better head home and get some rest.”

Not finding a break in the painful hiccups, he wasn’t able to respond. He quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the room and through the entryway past another man who appeared to be waiting.

Narcissa watched him go with a smile spreading across her face. “We’ll see how the other ladies fared in their donation collection,” she mutters to herself.

She settled back into her chair and took a few more sips of her tea before she called for Twinky. 

“Please let another eligible bachelor know I’m ready for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge Round 1.  
> Prompt- Hiccuping Potion  
> Pairing- Choose between Narcissa Black - Malfoy, Terence Higgs, and Leta Lestrange


End file.
